Dennis Bateman
thumb|200pxDennis Bateman (* Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika) ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher. Bateman ist hauptsächlich als Darsteller im Theater und Sprecher für Videospiele und Hörspiele bekannt. Große Bekanntheit erlangte er durch die Zusammenarbeit mit dem Entwickler Valve, in dessen Shooter Team Fortress 2 er die beiden Klassen Spy und Pyro vertonte und später auch in weiteren Spielen des Studios zu hören war. Leben Nach eigenen Angaben kam Bateman bereits als Schüler auf die Idee, Schauspieler zu werden. Auf der Highschool gewann ihn ein Lehrer für diesen Beruf, als er ihn mit 17 Jahren den Charakter Fagin aus Charles Dickens Roman Oliver Twist spielen ließ. Nach der Highschool absolvierte er das College und erwarb dort einen Abschluss in Schauspielkunst. Nach einiger Zeit als Schauspieler in Chicago begann Bateman auch, als Sprecher für Werbung in Rundfunk und Fernsehen zu arbeiten, nachdem er bereits privat Freunde mit seiner Stimme unterhalten hatte. Er schaffte es daneben auch, als Nebendarsteller in einigen Hollywood-Filmen mitzuspielen. Wie viele seiner Kollegen landete Bateman ab den 2000er-Jahren auch in der Videospiel-Branche und ist seitdem als Sprecher einiger bekannter Figuren zu hören. Bei Valve sprach er bei der Produktion von Team Fortress 2 zunächst für den Spy vor, wurde dann aber auch als Pyro besetzt.Joseph Murphy (27. Mai 2013): Pyro and Spy speak! An interview with Dennis Bateman. Abgerufen am 01. November 2014. Als Bühnenschauspieler war Bateman im Alaska Repertory Theatre, dem Heritage Repertory of Virginia, dem Highlands Playhouse, Seattle’s 5th Avenue Music Theatre und dem Seattle Children’s Theatre zu sehen. Des Weiteren kann man ihn als Sprecher in Hörspielen der Jim French Productions von Jim French hören.Profil auf der Seite der Jim French Productions. Abgerufen am 01. November 2014. Bateman lebt im Raum Seattle, ist verheiratet und ist der Vater eines Sohnes. Rollen In Videospielen *2003: TRON 2.0 als von I-No, Kernel und fCon CEO. *2005: Freddi Fish 5: The Case of the Creature of Coral Cove als Mayor Marlin und Kit Craftsman. *2008: Left 4 Dead als Helikopter-Pilot. *2009: F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. *2009: Halo 3: ODST als Tom und Sprecher diverser Nebenfiguren. *2013: Dota 2 als Invoker. *2007-2016: Team Fortress 2 als Spy und Pyro. In Serien *1994: Ausgerechnet Alaska als Co-Dependency. *2001: Auf der Flucht – Die Jagd geht weiter als Denning. *2010: Leverage als Adam Worth IV. In Kurzfilmen *2005: Sly Dog als Bob. *2007: Meet the Soldier als Pyro. *2007: I Scream als Frank. *2009: Meet the Spy als Spy. *2011: Meet the Medic als Spy. *2012: Meet the Pyro als Spy und Pyro. *2014: Expiration Date als Spy und Pyro. *2014: The Devil Walks in Salem als Reverend Baylor. In Filmen *1992: Body Language als Executive #2. *1996: Pandora's Box als niderländischer Kontrolleur. *1999: Klatsch mit Herz als Edward R. Murrow. *2000: Men of Honor als Navy Instructor. *2011: Judas Kiss als Judes Vater. Trivia *Wie seine Sprecher-Kollegen Jim French, John Patrick Lowrie, Rick May, Ellen McLain und Gary Schwartz kann man Dennis Bateman in den Hörspielen von Jim French Productions hören. *Als man Bateman in einem Interview zu den Fan-Theorien befragte, welches Geschlecht der von ihm gesprochene Pyro aus Team Fortress 2 seiner Meinung nach habe, antwortete er, dass er glaube, der Pyro sei sicherlich ursprünglich als Mann geplant gewesen, da er ihn spricht. Er räumte aber auch ein, dass ihm die verschiedenen Spekulationen darüber gefallen würden. *Die Stimme des Pyros kommt, neben einer technischen Nachbearbeitung, dadurch zustande, dass Dennis Bateman den Text für den Pyro mit vorgehaltener Hand liest und aufnimmt. *Batemans Lieblingszitat des Spys aus Team Fortress 2 ist "If YOU were able to kill him, I assure you he was not like me!", das im 2009 erschienenen Kurzfilm 'Meet the Spy' vorkommt. *Obwohl der Pyro und der Spy aus Team Fortress 2 in dem 2012 erschienen Rennspiel Sonic and All-Stars Racing Transformed auftauchen, ist es unklar, ob Bateman sie dort sprach.Profil bei Behind the Voice Actors. Abgerufen am 01. November 2014. Einzelnachweise Weblinks *Datei:Favikon_IMDB.png Dennis Bateman in der Internet Movie Database Kategorie:Reale Personen Kategorie:Synchronsprecher Kategorie:Valve